


The Hoi Polloi Breakdown

by kalirush



Category: Beanworld
Genre: At least not in the sense that there are any words, Fanart, Gen, Not Actually A Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9004978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalirush/pseuds/kalirush
Summary: The Hoi Polloi are acting strange.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PenguinZero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinZero/gifts).



> I wanted to write you a second story that was more to your prompt. I got maybe half the way through it, but the holidays/work/etc caught up to me. I did finish the art for it, though, and I thought you might enjoy that at least.

[](http://imgur.com/XVc99JB)

[](http://imgur.com/5aYudKz)

[](http://imgur.com/2FjPLAW)

[](http://imgur.com/szkM1E7)

[](http://imgur.com/IqLVGyZ)

[](http://imgur.com/bg2qYgG)

[](http://imgur.com/EcmsZUp)


End file.
